The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anniek’.
The new Thuja plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Thuja occidentalis ‘Teddy’, not patented. The new Thuja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Teddy’ in 2005 in an outdoor nursery in Skierniewice, Poland.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Skierniewice, Poland has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.